lagrimas
by Flaky626
Summary: yo te amo..y eres mi vida..te as ocultado de mi y eso me ase sufrir


Hace días que no salías de tu cuarto.

Hace mucho que no te veía, Flippy. Me estaba preocupando mucho por ti.

Un dia simplemente cerraste la puerta tras de si, provocando que el portazo calara mis oído, me preocupaste y quise saber que te ocurría. Pero no respondiste, enmudeciste y los sonidos dejaron de salir de tus labios.

Me preocupas, no sabes cuánto.

Te amo, no sabes cuánto.

Pero te aislabas de mi vida, mi vista y mi tacto y enmudecías dejándote llevar por la depresión que consumía tu cuerpo inevitablemente. Y yo ahí, sin poder hacer nada.

Sintiéndome como un estorbo que como piedra en el zapato te hacia la vida aun mas miserable. Pero créeme, esa nos mi intención y jamás lo fue.

Si te molesto, dimelo. Y escuchare con la cabeza gacha lo que tus palabras hirientes me digan, y entonces aguantare las ganas de llorar, y dejare que tus palabras afiladas me atraviesen y me castiguen y así yo aprenderé. Por que nada me alegrara tanto, que saber que te soy útil, Flippy.

Solo pídemelo.

No. Solo dímelo. No, solo pídemelo y acatare tus órdenes. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu paciencia, por tus enseñanzas, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has sufrido.

Por que yo siempre te seré fiel, y siempre estaré contigo.

Si estas feliz, sonreiré por ti. Si estas enojado, me enojare por ti. Si sientes dolor, sufriré por ti. Y si sientes pena, llorare por ti.

Toco una vez mas aquella puerta que me separa de tu cuerpo, y nadie responde.

Así que la abro, y me encuentro con tu silueta, acostada sobre la cama, y con una mano colocada sobre tus ojos, aun no te has percatado de mi presencia, y es entonces cuando veo que un líquido transparente y salado nace en tus ojos, recorre tu mejilla y muere en tu boca.

¡Estabas llorando!

Te veias tan sumiso, tan vulnerable.

Flippy… ¿Por qué jamás me lo habías dicho?

Me acerque a tu cuerpo, y te tome entre mis brazos, por un momento creí que me golpearías, te alejarías, pero nada paso. Te abrazaste a mi cintura, y yo te abrace lo mas protectoramente que pude.

Sollozaste en mi pecho, y sentí que mi mundo se quebraba, por que mi mundo eras tu Flippy, y estabas sufriendo, estabas sucumbiendo ante la inseguridad, ante la soledad, y morías por dentro. Mientras yo me consumía, y me desvanecía. Y a duras penas podía sostenerte, sabiendo que yo caería en cualquier momento, pero era lo ultimo que podía hacer, lo ultimo que podía arriesgar por ti.

_Por que te amaba…_

Con pequeños hipos tus lagrimas cesaron un poco.

-Fla..Flaky…-dijiste en un susurro lastimero que partia mi alma en dos.

-Flippy…-respondi, y lo abrace, entregándole mi energía, mi fuerza, mi alma.

Te separaste un poco de mi, y luego te volviste a reincorporar.

Ahora llorabas en silencio.

De mis ojos resbalaron lágrimas de impotencia, y fueron consumidas en mi boca, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba. Flippy lo noto y volvió a observarme, colocándose cerca de mi.

-Flaky ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Por que tu esas triste, y no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo- respondí, mirándolo a los ojos, Flippy dio una leve sonrisa, y sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar. Toco mi rostro con suavidad. Y nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas a causa del llanto.

-¿Y tu porque llorabas Flippy?-

-Porque crei que estaba solo, que jamás tendría a alguien a mi lado…-

-¡Lo siento Flippy por eso! ¡Se que a veces me comporto como una niñita! ¡Pero créeme, no es mi intención! ¡Yo solo quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi! ¡No quiero ser un estorbo, al contrario! S-si necesitas un hombro en donde llorar, o alguien a quien contar tus penas, dímelo a mi, sé que mi presencia no vale nada… pero deberás créeme que lo intento Flippy…- callé, porque fui silenciada por un dedo que Flippy había puesto sobre mis labios suavemente.

-No me dejaste terminar, Flaky. Me sentía solo, y crei que nadie me amaría, pero ahora…con lo que me dijiste…debo sentirme dichoso, porque sé que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien, y me siento aún mas feliz, porque sé que mi corazón te pertenece a ti, Flaky- eso provocó que mas lagrimas surgieran de mis ojos, pero estas ahora eran de felicidad.

Flippy tomo mi rostro con sus manos, y comenzó a besar todas las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer, saboreaba mi felicidad y yo comencé a hacer lo mismo. Saboreaba sus saladas lagrimas de felicidad que habían comenzado a caer de su rostro.

Hasta que quedo a centímetros de mis labios.

-Anda…Flippy, déjame probar tus tristezas y tus alegrías-dije con un sonrojo, y Flippy me besó. Sentí su boca salada, llena de esos sentimientos que ahora eran míos, y los míos de él, y se sentía tan bien, que me dejó por un momento en las nubes.

Pero la falta de aire me separo de esa boca gustosa, boca que ahora era mía, me pertenecía y yo a ti.

Hicimos un voto de fidelidad, de amor, y traspasamos nuestras penas y alegrías mutuamente y de la forma mas pura e inocente de hacerlo.

Ahora eras tu el que me sostenía.

Es muy difícil ver a un hombre llorar, especialmente si eres tu Flippy, pero sé que mientras yo estuviera su lado, mientras él estuviera a mi lado…eso no volvería a pasar. Nunca mas.

''_Mis tristezas son tuyas, y las tuyas mías, mis alegrías son tuyas y las tuyas mías…Por que el amor se basa en compartir y no dividir''_

Fin


End file.
